UT Student Health Center
Most students in college are very susceptible to illnesses like the flu, upper respiratory infections, the stomach virus, and countless others. Living in close quarters with other students can make it difficult to avoid getting sick. Thankfully, the University of Tennessee has a Student Health Center and here are some important things to know about it. Location and Hours of Operation The Student Health Center is located at: 1800 Volunteer Blvd. Knoxville, TN 37996-3102 The Student Health Center is located next to Stokely Hall, in front of the track and field complex. It’s right near Fraternity Park. The Student Health Center’s Hours are: Mon, Tues, Thurs and Fri: 8 a.m.- 5 p.m. Wed: 9 a.m.-5 p.m. ''The Student Health Center is closed when the university is closed. '' If these hours don’t work for you they do have after hour care through the UT Medical Center. You should contact the UT Medical Center if you need care during the week after 5 p.m., on weekends or on holidays. UT Medical Center 1924 Alcoa Highway Knoxville, TN (865) 305-9000 Make an Appointment ' ''You must have an appointment to be seen at the Student Health Center If you need a '''same-day appointment and it is during the center’s regular business hours, you can call the triage nurse at (865) 974-5080. To make a future appointment you can visit the Student Portal. Here you can schedule, cancel, and change appointment dates and times. The portal also gives you access to forms you may need to fill out and you can get information on your care provided by the nurse or doctor. Are you eligible to utilize the Student Health Center? ' As long as you are enrolled as a student at the university and have paid the health fee portion of the Student Programs and Services Fee, then you are eligible to use the Student Health Center. ''If you are not sure if you have paid this fee, you can call the Health Center Receptionist at (865) 974-3648. '''Services Provided Acute Care Clinic/Triage Nurse: This is used when you need a non-emergent, same-day appointment Primary Care: Think of this as a visit to your regular doctor at home. Sports Medicine & Physical Therapy: Did you fall off a table at Literboard and now you’re ankle is bruised and swelling by the minute? Make an appointment with the Sports Medicine & Physical Therapy appointment to get it checked out. UT also has a Radiology Department, so doctors can get x-rays done on-site rather than you having to go somewhere else. Women's Health Clinic: They provide things like; annual female examinations, pap smears, family planning and birth control, pregnancy testing and screening and treatment of STDs. Allergy/Immunization Clinic: You can come here to get orders and serums by an allergist to care for all your allergies. Laboratory Services: This is where and who will run tests should you need blood work or other testing such as STD and urine cultures. Laboratory services are not included in the health fee, a list of common tests and their costs can be found here. Pharmacy: UT has their own pharmacy so if you are prescribed antibiotics or other medicines, you can pick them up right on campus! Physical Examination Section: If you are an athlete, you will need a physical to play. Sometimes, employers require physical exams as well, so you can come here to get those done. Surgery Clinic: This service is NOT on campus but, the doctors at the Student Health Center work with surgeons at the UT Medical Center. If you ever find yourself needing surgery, you can go to the Student Health Center and they will then refer you to the Surgery Clinic. Travel Clinic: If you decided to study abroad (which I highly recommend), the travel clinic keeps up on diseases reported by the Centers for Disease Control that may be popping up around the world and provide vaccines that you may need to get to protect yourself. You can see the clinic before and/or after you travel! References Student Health Center. (n.d.). Retrieved from https://studenthealth.utk.edu/.